


salah hadiah

by fumate



Series: keluarga, tetangga, dan segala yang ada di tengahnya [11]
Category: Bandom
Genre: ARE YOU READY FOR ANOTHER BAAAAAAAD POEM, Alternate Universe, Gen, M/M, puisi kok shitpost, the Gayest Family is back
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 23:27:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14604069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fumate/pseuds/fumate
Summary: anak-anak menulis puisi. untuk ulang tahun patrick.





	salah hadiah

**Author's Note:**

> Semua anggota band yang muncul di sini adalah manusia-manusia independen. Karya ini 100% bersifat murni nonprofit dan fiktif.
> 
>  **a/n** : ini udah ditulis dari februari dan harusnya selesai pas Pattycakes ultah, tapi ya, kenyataan berkata lain hahihu. credits to kikin buat puisinya ndon HAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA
> 
> terima kasih mau membaca!

Siang-siang, ketika ketiga putranya keluar, Pete menghampiri Patrick dengan senyum nakal di wajah.

“Apa ini?” Patrick mengernyit, mencium hawa mencurigakan dari wajah suaminya. “Kau mau minta pajak ulang tahun?”

Pete terkekeh. “Tidak, tidak,” jawabnya, duduk di sofa di sebelah Patrick dan mencium pipinya singkat. Lalu diam sebentar. “Yah. Tidak sekarang, itulah.”

Patrick memutar mata melihat kerling genit penuh sugesti dari Pete. “Kau ini. Pokoknya kalau nanti seprainya kotor lagi itu tanggung jawabmu—aku tidak mau mencucinya lagi.”

“Dasar bawel,” Pete manyun. “Aku kan ke sini mau memberimu hadiah.”

“Apa. Kan tadi pagi kau sudah nyanyi tiga kali sambil curi-curi cium.”

“Ih, bukan. Ini hadiah dari anak-anak.”

Patrick mengangkat alis. “Anak-anak?”

“Yeah. Mereka menulis puisi pendek untukmu.” Pete tersenyum, jahil, sementara Patrick jadi penasaran.

“Mana?”

“Nih,” Pete memberikan tiga lipat kertas ke Patrick. “Sudah kususun. Urutannya Dallon-Brendon-Tyler.”

Patrick mengangguk paham, membuka lipatan kertas pertama, dan mulai membaca.

  
  


  
  


_Keluargaku adalah sebuah dongeng_  
raja menikahi kstaria panglima  
lalu berputra tiga  
pangeran sulung paling bagus rupa  
seperti Pop, seperti Papa

_Papa adalah ayah  
Pop adalah ayah_

_Ayah_  
ayah  
ayah...

_Ay  
ah_

_Aaaaaayyyyyy!_

  
  


  
  


“Siapa yang menulis ini?”

“Dallon.”

Patrick mengerutkan kening. “Puisi apa ini? Kontemporer? Aku tidak mengerti. Ini dimaksudkan untuk jadi kado ulang tahunku?”

Senyum Pete menahan tawa. “Teruslah membaca.”

Maka Patrick melakukannya, membuka lipatan kertas kedua.

  
  


  
  


_Papa  
sungguh ganteng menawan_

_Selamat ulang tahun, lelaki paling hebat dalam hidupku_  
Kukirimkan doa dan syukur dan  
kuingin meminta  
duit  
buat jalan sama bebeb  
kencan bioskop seperti Papa dengan Pop.

  
  


  
  


Patrick tersenyum membacanya. “Ini Brendon sekali.”

“Lanjutkan saja,” kikik Pete. “Kujamin kau tidak akan kecewa.”

Dibukanya lipatan kertas ketiga.

  
  


_Di tengah badai aku melihat Papa,_  
menerjang waktu,  
menangkap momen sebagai bukti, sebagai memori

_Hujan merintih dan aku  
ingin mengulurkan tangan, menyambut Papa, pulang_

_Oh, Papa,_  
engkau  
bukanlah wanita.

  
  


  
  


“Apa?” dengusan Patrick meledak jadi tawa. “Tentu saja aku bukan wanita!”

Pete tidak kuasa menahan gelaknya lagi, yang kini menyembur terbahak-bahak.

Tawa Patrick begitu keras. “Apa maksudnya, coba?”

“Aku tidak yakin aku tahu,” geleng Pete, sedikit habis napas menertawakan kekonyolan puisi-puisi itu. “Tapi, yah, begitulah. Kautahu sendiri bagaimana abstraknya mereka.”

Belum sempat Patrick menyahut, pintu terbuka, mendistraksi perhatian keduanya.

“Kami pulang!” seru Brendon ceria. Di sebelahnya Dallon memegang satu tas belanja besar, sementara Tyler membawa tiga kantung plastik kecil.

Mata Brendon menangkap kertas-kertas yang masih Patrick pegang. Senyumnya pudar. Ia menatap Pete kesal. “POP!” teriaknya heboh. “Katanya tidak akan ditunjukkan ke Papa!”

Itu membuat Dallon dan Tyler langsung sadar apa yang terjadi.

“Pop!” Dallon memelototi kertas di tangan Patrick. Tyler menggumam sendiri, menunduk. Wajah ketiganya merah mendadak.

Pete terbahak lagi. “Maaf, maaf. Habisnya lucu. Sayang kalau dibuang.”

“Tapi kan katanya tidak akan ditunjukkan ke Papa!” protes Brendon. “Sudah kami belikan kue dan hadiah, juga!”

Patrick mengangkat satu alis, tersenyum. “Bukannya hadiahku ini?” tanyanya sembari mengacungkan kertas-kertas tersebut.

“Bukan,” kata Tyler. Ia membuang pandangan. “Itu cuma coret-coret iseng. Semalam Pop minta kami menulis sesuatu untuk Papa, jadi kami bikin puisi—tapi karena mengerjakannya main-main... ya. Begitu. Akhirnya kami setuju beli kue dan hadiah saja, dan Pop juga sudah janji kertas-kertas itu akan ia buang.”

Dallon masuk, diikuti Tyler dan Brendon. Ditaruhnya tas belanja isi kue ulang tahun di atas meja. Ia menatap Pete sebal. “Pop gimana! Itu kan tidak jelas semua isinya!”

“Bacakan lagi dong,” ujar Pete tanpa mendengarkan protes anak-anaknya. Kemudian, dengan suara dibuat-buat meniru Tyler dengan buruk, ia membaca, lantang. “Oh, Papa! Engkau. Bukanlah wanita!”

“ _Pop_!”

“Pete, sudahlah,” sikut Patrick pelan, meski ia sendiri masih tertawa-tawa. Setelah berhasil meredakan gelaknya sendiri, Patrick menatap ketiga anaknya bergantian, pandangannya hangat dan jenaka. “Terima kasih untuk hadiahnya.”

Dallon melirik Brendon, yang melirik Tyler, yang melirik Dallon. Ketiganya masih malu berat karya iseng mereka malah dibaca.

“Jangan salah, aku suka kue, dan hadiah apapun itu yang kalian belikan pasti bagus-bagus dan aku juga suka,” Patrick melirik Pete, tersenyum bahagia. “Tapi aku juga suka dihadiahi karya sendiri begini. Meski aku tidak mengerti apa yang kalian maksud.”

 


End file.
